1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front-end module and, more particularly, to a front-end module-for multi-band and multi-mode wireless network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to the present, the technology for wireless network is mainly divided into two categories. One utilizes a radio wave to make a transmission while the other one utilizes light beam such as infrared light and laser to make a transmission.
The technology utilizing a radio wave is developing in two aspects. One is the blue-tooth technology applied in circumstance of short distance (10 meter), low power consuming (100 mW), and low cost while the other one is the IEEE802.11 technology applied in the office (data transmission rate can be increased up to 54 Mbps and the distance can be lengthen to 100 meter around).
The standard specification for the wireless network system has advanced from IEEE802.11 to IEEE802.11b/g/a since 1997, which indicates that the demand for multi-band and multi-mode is increasing. A wireless network system based on the IEEE802.11 technology always includes a front end module, a base-band processor (defined as PHY), and a media access controller (MAC), and the front end module usually includes a great quantity of passive components such as capacitors, inductances, resistors, filters, and impedance converters. However, these components are usually large and cost one a lot of time to assemble them.
Accordingly, the invention proposes a front-end module that satisfies the need for multi-band and multi-mode, modularization, and miniaturization for a wireless network system. The proposed module is capable of solving the problems of low reliability, high cost, and large volume involved in a conventional front-end module.